


meet cute at the farm

by manorabrucelee



Series: stony Meet- cute [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Farmer Steve - Freeform, Farmer's wife Natasha, Gen, Meet-Cute, Vet Tony, daisy the cow is not mating, farmer Bucky, farmer au, steve asks for help, steve loves the cow, vet as in Veterinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 11:38:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21053774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manorabrucelee/pseuds/manorabrucelee
Summary: In this fic you will see farmer Steve meet veterinary Tony. this is meeting only fic there is no more to this fic than that.





	meet cute at the farm

Steve looked at the field and then back at his pocket watch. This time around, his cow wasn't willing to mate; he got her at least six different bulls and changed her feed ten times. This time around, Daisy wasn't giving him the result he wanted.

He sighed again, she was always stubborn and she did always demand the best bulls, no regular old bull for Daisy, no sir, Always the most expensive of bulls, but she sure gave out all the good milk and gave Steve the best calves. He sighed yet again.

"You can take the horse to the stream" Natasha Bucky's wife told him. "But you can't make him drink. I know Nat. But she never did this to me before". Steve sighed and then looked at Nat.

“Did this to you? You do know she's a cow and animals tend to have moods, just like you and me". Natasha said then looked at Daisy. "So did Bucky tell you about the doctor he found? He did miracles for our cattle". She smiled and then looked at Steve.

“Yeah, the yahoo from the city. Buck said he is good. But if Daisy won't let me touch her, she won't let him touch her. “Steve grumbled at Nat.

"The yahoo you're talking about is a vet that made most of the cattle around here produce more milk and calves than last year. Have faith". Natasha said to Steve again.

"My Daisy is different and I know it. He wouldn't know how to help her and I'll be stuck with dud for the season" Steve frowned at the cattle and then turned around at the sound of pick up engine rumbling close by

Bucky and some new guy in jeans and a goatee walked out with Bucky laughing his head off. "That's really a good one doc, I'll sure tell the misses about it. Hey Natty! Did you hear the joke about the butcher’s dog?” Bucky said to his wife and before he could tell the joke. He saw Steve's face. "Maybe later, this here grump is Steve Rogers and this here handsome fellow is Tommy Stark". Bucky said laughing.

Tony moved and extended his hand towards Steve and said “actually it's Tony; Not Tommy, the Stark part is correct though". Steve extended his hand and shook it “Steve Rogers". 


End file.
